Crossing Borders
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: Draco is walking back to his dorms when a chance encounter releases some long held feelings. Will hearts be broken? Or borders Crossed? Dramione, rated R for a reason.


**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. I'm not making a bazillion dollars off of this, (cause if I was then I wouldn't be doing this would I?) **

** So me and my friend Shewiththehazeleyez were bored one day and we decided to do a little role play HP style. I was Draco and she was Hermione (cause I am the only one who can pull off a awsome Draco immatation out of all my friends,) and this is where it lead. Until we can finish our other stories, He Found Her in a Corner (by Moi,) and It Started with a Letter (By Shewith,), this will be a one-shot. Hope you enjoy and go check out her stuff.**

** Note- Some of this was not written in the text like the he saids and she saids and the smut. NOW HAVE FUN!**

** -READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

It was a mild night in the middle of Spring. Draco Malfoy was strolling down the halls coming back from some girls room. God forbid that he actually remembers her name. Walking throught the lonely corridors of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he turned the corner only to bump into a wild bush of hair. He fell to the ground and looked at who he bumped into.

He gave one of his famous Malfoy smirks at the girl. "So Granger, is your head in another book again?"

She gave him a scowl and replied, "I don' know Malfoy is your head still up you ass?"

"No, it's near some girls parts. Her name escapes me." He said looking vaguely to the left.

"What did you do, blackmail her?" she replied quick as a whip.

"No, I told her that she was Malfoy material. Then she just hopped in, said that she would show me how good of a wife she could be. And let me tell you, she was pretty good."

"You're pathetic." She said, sending a glare his way.

"You know what Granger, you should come to my room." He said with a sly smile.

"I think not Malfoy, who do you take me for? I'm not Brown." She said with a slightly disgusted look spreading across her face.

"Why Granger, I only wanted to share an apple." He said coyly.

"And what did you put in it?"

"Now Granger, how could I put something in an apple?"

"Ever heard of a needle Malfoy? I know that you are daft but come on. That's new low for you."

"Hey if you weren't such a bookworm then I would have higher mark than you." He said with a scowl.

"Malfoy, Ron would have higher marks than you with or without me."

"Dumbass Weaslebee?" he said with exasperation. "He can barley pass with you how could he have higher marks than me?"

"He is kind and has hidden intelligence." She said with defiance.

"Fuck no Granger, are you blind?"

"He is a wonderful boy Malfoy. Unlike some other ferrets in this school."

"Fine mudblood, be that way. Call me when your priorities get back to normal." He said, hoping that the comment on her blood would get her pissed. He loved a good fight with her.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" she said. No hurt showed in her eyes and she did not flinch like she used to. Dammit. Draco thought.

"It means, muggleborn, that you should check your facts."

"And what facts would those be Malfoy?" She said with a huff.

"That blood traitor is a dumbass and doesn't deserve his powers."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you really this stupid Granger?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy? Quit speaking in riddles." She scoffed.

"Ginger is a stupid git and he would never have a passing grade without your help."

"So at least he has a heart."

"Oh im sure he does. Let me remind you that his tongue was down Brown's throat for a year."

"So? Is he not allowed to have a girlfriend?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well from that time on the stairs, you seemed kind of upset."

"Were you watching me Malfoy?"

"Err..."

"You were watching me!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe."

"That is so creepy Malfoy."

"Only to some." He defended.

"Malfoy… Why were you watching me?"

"Err…"

"Malfoy…"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Tell me…" she said sternly.

"Well… I-i-i…" he stuttered.

"Why Malfoy, are you speechless?"

"Pft, Malfoys' do not get speechless."

"You are! You won't answer me! And you are stuttering!"

"Okay! So maybe I have been watching you. So has Potter!"

"Yeah, so?" she said lazily.

"So, what's the difference? Im trying to protect you!"

"How so? I don't need protection!"

He grabbed her upper arms and threw her against the wall. He held her in place so she couldn't escape, even if she struggled. "What about the fucking war out there Hermione? If you don't watch your back, someone could sneak right up on you and kill you! I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"Harry and Ron have my back! You've never cared for me! So what's with the caring all of a sudden?"

He pressed her harder against the wall. She turned her head away from his gaze and winced at the bruises that would appear the next morning. "Never cared for you?" he asked shaking her. "Never cared? I've always cared! And if you think that they can protect you think again! Ginger cant go two seconds without doing something that could get you killed. And Orphan has his own back to worry about his own back. Who is going to watch out for you if everyone is focused on Harry?"

"You've always cared? That's bullshit Malfoy and you know it!" she said, spitting the words at his face.

"Bullshit huh? Who was with you in second year when no one else bother to show? Who do you think stared daggers at McClaggen's back because they knew he was going to try something like the disgusting fucking pig he is?" He took a breath and stared at her long and hard. "Why the fuck do you think I pushed you away?"

"Malfoy, you hoped I died in second year. Harry and Ron told me what you said. And I don't know because you are Malfoy?"

"It was all an act! From the moment I could speak I had been trained to do that sort of thing. But when it happened, I was crushed! When I first saw you in there, lying unmoving and cold, I felt sad, and, I don't know you just looked so damn pretty! You don't know what it's like to see one of your schoolmates looking like they will never come back." He took a deep breath and looked directly into her chocolate eyes. "How would you feel, if the She-weasel was stuck on a bed unmoving. If you were twelve and you weren't sure if there was even a cure to bring her back. How would that make you feel?" He looked at her with desperation.

"Malfoy… Draco… what are you getting at?" she asked quietly.

He let out a small huff. "The reason I push you away is because…" he bent down and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Their mouths moved in unison as they kissed. He pulled back and looked at the breathless Hermione. "I love you Granger."

She smiled at him. "So now your back to Granger?"

He gave her a smirk. "I think you would find it weird if I made an immediate switch." He kissed her again, his lips pleading with hers. "Please Granger, don't push me away." He whispered.

"I think I could get used to it." She said, stroking his collar softly. "But what are we going to do Draco?" she asked looking up to him.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours." He kissed the nape of her neck gently. "And if you want, you can be mine." He murmered against her neck.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from her. Which was very hard considering she was getting soaked. "Draco, I'm talking about the war. We're on opposing sides." She looked at her feet.

He placed his hand gingerly under her chin, bringing her gaze back up to him. "We could run away together, Hermione. We could do it. Just the two of us. Or I could join your side. Be an inside man."

"I don't know Draco…"

"It could work Hermione. You just need to give it a shot. I have a feeling that Potter's going win this war and I want to be on the right side when it happens. I want to be with you when it happens."

"Well… you would have to say why, they will give you Veritaserum so you can't lie. They would know."

"Let them know! I don't care. I wouldn't even care if my father found out. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you." He grabbed her hands and rubbed her knuckles.

"Oh Draco." She gave him a kiss and placed a hand on his cheek. "There is a meeting tonight. Come."

"I will." He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and rubbing hers. He slipped out and she breathed heavily, chest rising and falling against his. "Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" she whispered.

"Will you come to bed with me?" he nibbled on her ear lobe, convincing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Draco…" she said with a smile and a laugh concealed within her words.

"Hermione…" He gentaly traced the line of her face with the back of his hand.

She grabbed his hand and pressed her face into it. "Draco, I'm not going to do anything with you… yet." She said with a genuin Malfoy smirk. He was proud.

"This may be the only chance we have. When we go to that meeting and they find out my feelings for you, Potter and Weasley will have you under lock and key. I would never see you. And what if something happens to me when I'm out there. I want to show you how much I love you. How much I _need_ you."

"Harry and Ron can't tell me what to do." She said firmly.

"But have you seen Weasel in a rage? He will be blind and stupid and would probably throw you in a room himself. Lock the door, swallow the key, and put some spells on for good measure."

"I can handle Ron myself, have been for years." She heaved a deep sigh. "I don't know.."

"Please?" he gentaly kissed the sensitive spot next to her ear.

She heaved a sigh and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. "If we are careful."

He gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. "I know a place." He led her through the castle to their rooms, seeing as they were head boy and girl. "It's good to be Head Boy."

She have a giggle and tugged on his hand, leading him to his bedroom. "Draco…"

He placed one hand on her back and one under her knees, and swooped her into his arms. He walked calmly into his room and placed her softly in the middle of the bed. He climed in on top of her and kissed her on the lips. "Are you ready?"

"I-I think so." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hand crawled slowly up her shirt and fingered with the bottom of her bra. "Is this your first time?"

Her cheeks flushed as she answered. "No."

He gave her a strange look. "Hermione Granger, you dirty, dirty girl." He gave her a smile. "Well I know it isn't Ginger so who could it be?"

"An old muggle boyfriend." The blush on her cheeks grew deeper.

"Ahh. Well, I'm sure he was fine, but I think I could do much better."

He gave her a bruising kiss and looked at her grinning face. "I can see your ego inflating Draco." She said with a coy smile.

His hands began to travel the length of her sides where they slid under her shirt and toyed with the bottom of her bra, coming dangerously close to her breast.

She stopped kissing him, only to tug his shirt over his head and off his body. She kissed his pecks as he began to work the buttons of her blouse, each one revealing more and more of her until they were all undone. He shrugged it off her shoulders methodically, his hands brushing her shoulders causing her arms to fill with goosebumps.

She placed her hand on his chest, dragging the other down the length of his stomach. He began to to kiss every place he could reach skin. Her stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, working his way back up to her lips.

Reaching back behind her, he unclipped her bra, letting it spring uncerimoniously forward. He peeled it off her, leaving her chest bare. He gave her a once-over and she began to blush. He held tight to her arms so she couldn't cover herself.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." He whispered.

He began to unzip her pants and pushed them down her legs, making sure to drag his hands seductivly up her thighs on the way back up. She shivered at his touch.

Hermione toyed with his pants until he pulled off his belt and slipped out of them, tossing them to the floor.

Now the only thing that separated them was their undergarments. He hooked his thumb around her panties and looked up at her for clearence. She gave him a nod and he shoved them down her legs and cast them aside.

He kissed her inner thigh and gave her wetness a quick swipe, elicting a mewl of approval and a jerk of her hips. He discarded his boxers, the only piece of clothing left on either of them, and positioned himself at her entrance.

She took in a sharp breath as he plunged into her, a moan escaping her lips. She bucked her hips into him,a sharp slap echoing through the room. He thrust into her again, causing her back to arch, giving him a more acsesable entrance. He plunged in deeper and she gave out a cry, he had found her G-spot.

He perpously avoided it and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to get him to go back.

He went back to it, thrusting harder and she gave a shout of pleasure.

She felt a spot below her navel begin to coil and twist with every pump.

"Oh god! Fuck!" she moaned.

"Now, now Hermione, language." He flashed her a smile. He was going to burst soon, he could feel it. He began to repeatedly hit her spot. _Ladies first. _He thought.

She was close. He could feel her clench and quiver.

She let out a scream that rocked Draco to his core. That was all it took to unwind him. He leet out a throaty moan and could no longer bare his weight.

He colapsed onto her heaving chest, resting his head on her shoulder while enjoying the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair.

"Wow." Was all she had to say.

He lifted himself off her so he could look at her face. "Wow? Is that all I get?"

"Oh, sorry. Oh dear Seco God! I think I have been ruined by that fucking fantastic fuck that you have just given me." She said rolling her eyes. "Is that better?"

"Much." He said, rolling onto his side. "The Sex God part was a nice touch." He looked at her and smiled at her scolding look.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He gave her a smoldering kiss and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Go to sleep Granger." He said through her hair.

She curled closer to him and yawned. "Sweet dreams Draco." She said against his chest.

He smiled at that. "Sweet dreams Granger."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he fell into a Hermione induced sleep.


End file.
